encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 174
Pagtatalo is the one hundred seventy-fourth episode overall and the twenty-sixth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on March 16, 2017. Summary LilaSari learns that Luna is one of the new keepers. LilaSari advised Luna that revealing such information is unwise, because the diwatas have many enemies. Amarro arrived and took LilaSari with her. Avria orders the release of her army. Meanwhile, Pirena asks Ybrahim's opinion, for she still doubts Avria. Asval and Andora questioned the wisdom of Avria's actions, but insists on this course of action to make the diwatas trust her. Avria claims it was all part of her plans. Pirena tells Ybrahim that she'll find out if Avria can be trusted. Avria whispers to herself that they'll soon learn why she is doing it. Ariana learns from Mayca that Ybrahim was still there. When Ybrahim showed up, he sent Mayca and Kaizan to go ahead of him. Ariana noticed the flowers, which Ybrahim claimed he would offer to Amihan. Ybrahim eventually decided to give Ariana some of the flowers. LilaSari and Amarro were notified of Avria's orders. Amarro was confused, but Andora said she was just as confused. Asval chose to remain behind. Suddenly, Pirena appears and transformed into 'Andora'. Ariana puts the flowers in a vase and becomes excited while thinking of Ybrahim. Luna entered her room and noticed her giggling. Luna tells her she cannot expect much from the king, who still loves the late queen. But Ariana says it is enough for her to see him and Lira. Asval sent Pangil and his men, some bandidos and barbaros, back to Etheria. 'Andora' confronts Asval, who inadvertently reveals that the poison came from Avria. Pirena reverted back and said that Avria cannot be trusted. Asval entered the palace and learns that he had spoken to a different 'Andora', as the real Andora had been with LilaSari, waiting for him. They went to notify Avria. Pirena returned to Lireo to speak to Danaya, but she was not in the palace. The damas tell her that Danaya may be visiting some of their forts. Pirena went outside and tells Danaya about the poison. Danaya tells her not to reveal the information to anybody else, until they have ascertained the rest of Avria's plans. 'Danaya' was revealed to be Avria. Asval, Andora and LilaSari showed up. Avria says there is nothing more to worry about. Andora said they would follow and silence Pirena. Asval objects. Andora asks if he is still infatuated with the Hara of Hathoria. Avria said Pirena should not yet be touched, for she has another plan. Avria says Danaya should be replaced. A white light wakes up Danaya, and she looks for it. A wisp surrounds and attacks her, and then consumes her. Danaya woke up. Cassiopea appears to her and told her that her dream is a warning. Cassiopea advised Danaya to beware of Avria, because she could block her Balintataw. Cassiopea released the munch'kas to summon the chosen keepers. Lira and Mira were woken up by the munch'kas. The other chosen keepers were also woken up. Cassiopea said it is time to begin their training. Imaw told them to prepare their stuff, and they did. Imaw said they seemed excited, but Cassiopea said they didn't know the hardships they will face. Luna tells Quina to be good. Gilas wanted to accompany Luna in her training. Gilas shows her the fruit of Kawati. Ybrahim tells Lira to remember the lessons her mother taught her. Ybrahim said two kingdoms are relying on her. Lira tells Ybrahim to take care and to remember that she loves him. Ybrahim says he loves her too. Pirena brings Mira to a sacred place in Hathoria, were the kings were cremated. Pirena tells Mira to bring with her the courage of their royal Hathor ancestors, but the heart of their diwata ancestors. Pirena sprays some ashes before Mira and blessed her with her hand. A red symbol appears on Mira's right temple. Pirena tells her to avoid using Lira's manner of speaking, as it annoys her. Mira said Pirena would be proud of her upon her return. Pirena tells her to promise it. They embraced, and Pirena gives Mira her stuff, which Mira thought is too much. Pirena said she prepared for it, and Mira is a Sang'gre. Ybrahim asked Cassiopea to bring Wantuk, with her, as her servant and to watch over Lira. She agreed. Wantuk tries to flirt with the ancient queen, but miserably fails. They noticed that everyone is there, except Ariana. Ariana had already packed her stuff, but Azulan stops her from leaving. Ariana wanted to become like Amihan, but Azulan wanted to adhere to Punjabwe custom. Ariana said the Punjabwe tribe had already been dispersed. Azulan said their beliefs should not change even though their tribe had been dispersed. Ariana apologized, for she still wanted to come. Azulan told Ariana to obey him, if she didn't want him to be angry with her. References